En Quête de Rédemption
by like.a.Sir56
Summary: Une guerre finit, une autre commence. Leurs âmes ne peuvent même pas attendre le temps de la guérison avant de se retrouver projetées dans une nouvelle quête... Les cicatrices sont présentes, les blessures, fraîches. Mais...et si une nouvelle guerre leur était, au final, nécessaire? Et si elle leur permettait de trouver le chemin de la Rédemption?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction HP/LOTR! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :)_

_Pour tout avouer, je suis un peu nerveuse...c'est la première fois que j'écris dans le style fanfiction...donc si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas!  
_

_Je vous demande également pardon si vous trouvez des fautes dans le texte, comme je n'ai pas de bêta, il est possible que certaines étourderies m'aient échappées :)  
_

- Quelques petites choses qui vous aidera dans la lecture :

"oral"

'pensées'

- Bon à savoir aussi :

* La "romance" entre Hermione et Ron n'a jamais existé!

* La guerre a été beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il se passe dans le bouquin, et ce même si la plupart des éléments sont Canon :) mais bon, vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure ;)

**Disclaimer ****:** **Je ne m'appelle ni J.K Rowling, ni J.R.R Tolkien donc je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages dont vous reconnaîtrez l'identité. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant! haha. Seule la trame m'appartient :)**

* * *

Des yeux hazel s'ouvrirent sur le paysage mordoré qu'offraient les Apennins en Automne. La rivière en contrebas émettait un chant calmant et la douce brise virevoltait dans les branches et ridait l'onde transportant avec elle l'odeur riche de la forêt et la fraîcheur de l'eau. Senteur qui l'avait toujours captivée, réconfortée et même étrangement consolée. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tard, le cycle solaire avait raccourci et ce dernier se couchait désormais tôt. Lors de sa descente vers l'horizon dessiné par les cimes il embrasait la végétation de teintes d'ocres et de rouges, créant un océan de feu dans lequel se perdaient de rares touches de vert, complétant ainsi le tableau hypnotique qui s'étalait devant les yeux de quiconque prenait le temps de l'observer.

Il était difficile de penser qu'une telle beauté renfermait autant de danger…et pourtant, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils étaient ici.

Par ils, il fallait comprendre Hermione et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le regroupement avait commencé. Pour tout dire, il avait commencé des jours auparavant car la discrétion et la prudence étaient impératives. Ne surtout pas attirer l'attention ou tout serait perdu et il faudrait recommencer à zéro. Et perdre des mois de travail, d'espionnage, de souffrance et il fallait le dire, de sang, n'était simplement pas une option.

C'était ainsi que les membres arrivaient au compte-goutte, un peu plus chaque jour, rarement par transport magique d'ailleurs étant donner qu'une Apparition était tout simplement prohibée. Bien trop simple à tracer. Ceux qui, cependant, utilisant tout de même des moyens dits « non classiques » prenaient encore plus de précaution que de normale, chaque réseau était vérifié 3fois par différents individus avant et après chaque utilisation. Il n'y avait pas une « vue générale et quelques détails » : _tout_ était un détail et exigeait d'être passé en revue encore et encore. Ils savaient que les Mangemorts étaient sur leur garde… Ils ne restaient plus beaucoup d'entre eux en liberté après tout et il n'était pas question que cette opération rate.

3 ans. 3 ans que la « guerre » était terminée. 3 ans de chasse.

Les membres les plus naïfs de la communauté magique avaient cru qu'une fois le Seigneur Noir abattu, tout rentrerait dans l'Ordre d'un claquement de doigts.

"Ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper…" murmura Hermione au vent.

"Qui ça ?" retentit une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Inutile. Elle connait cette voix, cette présence par cœur après toutes les années à se côtoyer. Une des rares personnes en qui elle avait une confiance absolue et à qui elle confirait sa vie sans même y donner une seconde réflexion. Et probablement la seule personne en sa connaissance étant parfois capable de la trouver quand elle voulait, comme en ce moment, être seule.

"Que veux-tu Blaise ?" demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il s'approchait et s'assit une jambe tendue l'autre légèrement repliée, en appui sur ses coudes, à côté d'elle. La décontraction incarnée.

"Oh rien ! Je pensais juste que tu pourrais apprécier la compagnie ! " répond-t-il, malicieux.

Il savait pertinemment que si elle s'était isolée aussi loin des autres, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle avait envie d'un gentil petit moment social histoire de renforcer les liens qui l'attachaient aux autres. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir la titiller à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour voir si, _enfin_, il parviendrait à la faire réagir. Il allait être sérieusement déçu…encore.

Elle ne répondit même pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard blanc. Ce n'était même pas l'expression d'un joueur de poker, c'était juste…blanc…

Inexpressif.

Elle maintint son regard brun lourdement tacheté de vert sur lui 3 secondes avant de reporter son attention dans la direction de leur destination nocturne.

Sérieusement, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Pas même une ouverture dans sa garde, pas une faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer ! Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé… Harry et lui-même avaient tout tenté afin d'obtenir une réelle émotion, pas une de ces pâles imitations qui sortaient de temps à autres. N'importe laquelle, bon sang ! Sans succès. Elle leur échappait et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour prévenir cette situation.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer, et riva ses magnifiques yeux turquoise sur les monts et vallées se dressant devant eux. C'était définitivement un bel endroit, mais qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une fleur venimeuse. Beau…et mortel. Il connaissait ces encaves et recoins aussi bien que le dos de sa main. Bien sûr qu'il les connaissait ! C'était un manoir appartenant à sa famille qu'ils allaient assiéger ce soir…

Il avait passé de nombreuses années à parcourir ces forêts de long en large avec ma sœur. Une énorme pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse le submergea un instant à ces souvenirs qui semblaient remonter au siècle dernier. Tant d'évènements s'étaient passés depuis, et il pourrait bien se passer de la plupart…

Toujours est-il que Blaise avait même été capable de reproduire une carte de la région sans hésitation avec les passages à emprunter, les endroits à éviter et ceux où se situaient les sécurités à annihiler avant de pouvoir s'approcher du manoir lui-même.

Cette opération avait été planifiée depuis des mois, amenant les derniers Mangemorts les plus puissants en ce lieu, leur faisant croire qu'ils s'y seraient en sécurité, qu'ils avaient même fait le choix par leur propre volonté et non en réponse à une vicieuse manipulation psychologique jouée par tous les membres au cours des derniers mois à chacune des interventions de l'Ordre.

L'esprit humain était vraiment quelque chose de formidable et en même horrifique, vraiment. En arriver à se persuader soi-même que l'on n'a pas le choix parce que tous les indices poussent à suivre une certaine direction, ou pire encore ! Se persuader que l'on a fait un choix en son âme et conscience parce que l'on veut y croire était un pouvoir dément.

C'est ainsi que les derniers Mangemorts de ce monde étaient tombés droit dans le piège, pensant se mettre en sécurité.

"Ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper…" marmonna Blaise, 'Et il y a toujours le choix…_' _

Se penser au dessus de tous et même des lois de la biologie et psychologie allait être ceux qui allait causer leur perte. C'était tellement ridicule que s'en était navrant… mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre vu que ça leur rendait service. Leur arrogance avait toujours été le plus gros point faible des Mangemorts après tout. Et franchement, 'tant mieux' pensa-t-il, 'hasta la vista, bon débarras et on fera griller des marshmallows sur vôtre bûcher funéraire tout en dansant la Zumba.'

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait involontairement répété les morts d'Hermione de quelques minutes auparavant.

Élément qui cependant ne passa pas inaperçu par cette dernière "Qui ça ?" lui renvoya-t-elle à la figure avec une pointe de moquerie.

Il ne put prévenir son célèbre sourire en coin de pointer le bout de son nez "Les batmans en herbe bien entendu ! Ils se croient en sécurité avec peu importe quelle invention ils ont inventé dans ce manoir." Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. " Franchement, me faire passer pour mort était une de tes plus brillantes idées. Bon, c'est vrai, au début quand tu as annoncé « il faut que tu meures » d'un ton super sérieux, j'ai pas été des plus emballé… mais une fois le raisonnement expliqué, il fallait avouer que c'était brillant ! "

Un semblant de rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione "Contente que ça t'ai plu…"

Soudainement, son corps fut parcouru par une violente douleur la faisant se figer de manière non naturelle, tendue. Tout faisait mal, elle avait chaud tout en ayant la chair de poule suite à la décharge de cortisol[1] dans son système sanguin. Elle ferma les yeux, le souffle un peu irrégulier.

"Cara ? "

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose pour réguler sa respiration, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit rythmique. Là. Elle entendait un son, comme un tambour, cognant répétitivement 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4…

Probablement juste un pic-vert qui s'acharnait contre son tronc, mais en cet instant, c'était bienvenu. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de la laisser s'échapper doucement, recommença, ce manège continua jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompa quelques instants plus tard.

"Ça recommence hein… tu n'es toujours pas complètement guérie. Au moins, les crises sont moins violentes et plus espacées maintenant. Allé, viens, on rentre, c'est l'heure des médocs et bientôt tu seras comme neuve"

Le sortilège Doloris était vraiment une saloperie de première.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Hermione était revenu de sa précédente mission à Minsk où elle avait subit sa dernière rencontre avec le maléfice. Bien qu'elle le referait sans hésiter puisse qu'il s'agissait de la dernière étape du plan avant de pouvoir tous les anéantir, elle était sorti en sale état de cette mission… Heureusement que Madame Pomfresh était en place lors de son retour sinon elle aurait passé quelques temps dans le coma. Et il fallait avouer qu'avoir un génie des Potions pour ami était un énorme plus. Mais bon, pensa-t-elle amèrement, elle avait connu pire.

Depuis lors, cela n'avait été que remise en forme en prévision de ce soir. Potions pour contrer les effets du Doloris, d'autres de régénération… Tout le monde se devait d'âtre au top de leur forme ce soir.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de reprendre son entrainement et de retourner courir dès qu'elle fut capable de poser les pieds par terre sans s'effondrer au bout de 10m. Et comme souvent, le jeune homme de couleur l'accompagnait. En de plus rares occasions même Harry se joignait à eux mais ces responsabilités en temps que Commandant des forces de l'Ordre, cela lui était difficile. Et pour ça, elle ne lui enviait pas sa position le moins du monde !

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pensaient qu'Hermione était folle d'aller courir autant, c'était du masochisme vraiment ! Tous les matins à la première heure, il était possible pour quiconque ayant le courage à une telle heure de la voir partir pour son footing. Ou quand elle est était stressée, ou quand elle devait se vider la tête ou… en fait, dès qu'elle n'était pas à l'entrainement, à lire, en réunion ou en mission, elle courrait. Une torture dirait certains. Mais elle aimait la sensation de bien-être après une bonne séance et si la guerre lui avait appris une chose, c'était de ne pas se laisser aller, même maintenant que tout était quasiment fini.

'Enfin pour eux…'songea-t-elle en se rappelant la lettre se trouvant dans sa poche.

Elle émergea de ces pensées quand un "Mione ! " retentit.

Elle leva la tête pour voir son brun favori s'avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire. "Alors, prête pour notre dernière grande bataille ? "

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit "Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui ! Allons leur régler leur compte une bon fois pour toute. Une fois que j'aurais tenue la promesse que je me suis faite toutes ses années en arrière, je serai enfin libre de commencer mon autre mission. "

Le sourire d'Harry se fana "Tu comptes vraiment le faire alors ? Tu n'en ai même pas obligé ! Tu ne lui dois rien à cet homme. Absolument rien ! Merde ! C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être à tes pies en suppliant ton pardon ! "

"Je ne le fais pas pour lui, tu sais. Si j'ai accepté la requête de sa lettre, il y a plus de 3ans, ce n'est pas pour lui faire plaisir… Je refuse juste de laisser ce qu'il a décrit comme potentiel futur se dérouler. Si je peux éviter à d'autres personnes de subir ce que nous avons traversé, je le ferai. Par ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, ni toi, ni personne. Alors si tu y es si farouchement opposé, je te conseille de faire ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment là."

"Jamais. _Jamais_ je ne te laisserai y aller seule tu m'entends ! Si tu y va, j'y vais. Fin. De. L'histoire." Il soupira légèrement "J'ai déjà pris les dispositions ici. McGonagall reprendra la tête de l'Ordre et j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait au cas où je ne reviendrai pas…"

Il n'avait pas besoin de développer pour que ses deux compères comprennent qu'il avait tout légué à Ginny au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Leur histoire était toujours des plus complexes : chacun savait que l'autre l'aimait plus que tout mais avec la guérilla qu'ils menaient contre les dernières forces obscures de leur monde aux 4 coins du globe, la romance n'était pas exactement au rendez-vous.

Il avait espéré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois Voldemort refroidi mais après la lettre qu'avait reçu Hermione lui demandait d'aller livrer une autre guerre, il avait plus ou moins tiré une croix dessus. Enfin, dans l'immédiat. Et pour ne rien arrangé les choses…

"Et puis dois-je te rappeler que je suis aussi nécessaire dans cette quête ? La lettre que _j'ai_ reçue en fait mention. " Hermione grimaça en ce rappelant ce souvenir, non pas qu'elle avait vraiment besoin que le lui redise… Il fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction, suspicieux."Alors n'espère même pas me demander de rester derrière ou de me filer entre les doigts. Je te colle aux basques comme les caramels d'Hagrid aux dents ! "

"Ouais bin pour l'instant, personne ne va nul part si ce n'est Cara allant boire les potions nécessaire à sa guérison" intervint le Serpentard, fatigué du match de tennis se déroulant devant ses yeux "Une fois ce détail réglé, on pourra parler business, jusque là, affaire classée."

Voyant le Griffondor ouvrir pour protester, il le coupa promptement "Sérieux Harry, on sait tous les trois qu'il y a pas moyen qu'elle nous échappe. Alors relaxes vous deux parce que votre magie commence à s'affoler. Surtout la tienne Hermione… Par ailleurs, à quelques heures du combat, ce n'est pas exactement intelligent de s'engueler sur ce point. On a déjà parlé de cette histoire, on est près, on sait ce qu'on a à faire, mais ça ne nous servira à rien s'y on meurt ce soir. Conclusion, je pense qu'il faut déjà qu'on fasse en sorte de sauver notre peau avant quoique ce soit d'autre, non ? Et ça, ça passe par Hermione et les remèdes anti-Doloris. Maintenant, action." Termina-t-il avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Hermione grimaça de plus belle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce sermon un nombre incalculable de fois…mais ouais…

Elle visionnait encore le visage d'Harry quelques jours après qu'elle eut encaissé les nouvelles lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans sa chambre une lettre à la main, en **rage**. Pendant un instant elle avait paniqué en passant qu'il s'agissait de la sienne mais quand il se mit à lui hurler en pleine figure et à exiger qu'elle lui révèle ce qu'elle lui avait caché et littéralement ordonner qu'elle lui montre _sa_ lettre, elle avait vite changé d'idée.

12 place Grimmaurd, d'ordinaire un lieu assez calme mis à part lors des réunions de l'Ordre était devenu la scène d'une véritable joute verbale entre les deux amis. Si bien que malgré les sortilèges isolants chaque pièce, Blaise, l'autre résident de la demeure, avait été capable d'entendre les rugissements d'Harry et, _bien entendu_, décidé d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

Avec une entrée pour le moins fracassante, il avait quémandé qu'on lui explique ce qu'il y avait de si important pour qu'il se voit priver de sa sieste. Et un Zabini en manque de sommeil n'était pas exactement quelqu'un que l'on voulait croiser… Après qu'Harry lui ai plus ou moins balancé sa lettre à la figure et qu'il l'ait parcouru, Hermione aurait pu _sentir_ ces yeux turquoises zoomer sur elle à travers un mur de béton armé de 10m d'épaisseur… Et ils furent vite rejoins par une paire d'yeux verts qui observaient tous les mouvements comme un aigle… Tu parles d'être mal à l'aise…

Si bien qu'après quelques rixes de résistance, elle finit tout de même par cracher le morceau et décida de leur montrer son courrier. Si elle avait escompté que les choses se calment après ça, elle s'était foutu le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Entre un Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu furieux et un prince des Serpentard lui lançant un regard criant 'je-viens-aussi-et-si-tu-n'es-pas-contente-j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre', la dispute a vite été gagné, pour eux.

Le problème concernant ce "voyage" avait été la limite de temps. D'après la lettre, ils devaient impérativement l'entreprendre dans la limite de l'ultimatum.

Autant dire qu'entre la guérilla avec les Mangemorts, le Ministère de la Magie au bord de la faillite qu'il avait fallu redresser, la traque des espions et autres, l'agenda avait été bien rempli et un véritable challenge à respecter. Mais ils y étaient parvenus ! Ce soir était la dernière étape à boucler…à peine 3 jours avant la fin du délai…

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Blaise où ils s'installèrent confortablement pendant que ce dernier fourrageait dans ses fioles. Ce type était un véritable apothicaire à lui tout seul… Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, attrapa les fioles, les balança à Hermione qui les attrapa au vol et les englouties.

"Ok, maintenant, on peut parler. "

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques temps à fignoler les détails, savoir ce qu'il allait amener et autres. L'horloge sonna, signalant 18h.

L'heure approchait.

Hermione décida alors de les laisser en plan annonçant qu'elle avait bien l'intention de prendre une douche et de se préparer avait le début des opérations, et qu'ils feraient bien d'en faire autant.

Ce qu'elle entreprit d'effectuer dès qu'elle atteignit sa chambre avec sa salle de bain privée. Après une rapide douche, elle sorti en s'enveloppant d'une serviette moelleuse et se dirigea vers sa garde robe. Elle en tira un jean marron tellement foncé qui tirait au noir. Ce dernier était serré et moulait ses formes tout en étant fait d'un matériel suffisamment souple et travaillé pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir aisément. Le jugeant adapté à la tâche qu'il allait accomplir, elle le garda à la main tout en cherchant un haut tout aussi conforme. Elle trouva son bonheur dans une tunique verte forêt qu'elle resserrerait la taille avec une ceinture. Satisfaite, elle attrapa une paire de sous vêtements, termina de se sécher les cheveux et entreprit de s'habiller. Ses membres étaient encore parcouru de quelques frissons post-Impardonnable mais rien d'handicapant, heureusement…

Une fois vêtue, elle enfila ses bottes cavalières marron, fixa ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et s'observa dans la glace pour vérifier que tout était à sa place.

Si Hermione ne pouvait jamais être considéré comme une personne superficielle, il fallait avouer qu'elle en avait fait du chemin depuis la fillette aux cheveux ternes et broussailleux…

Sa chevelure s'était éclaircie par endroit, mêlant des mèches blondes au reste d'un châtain médium et cascadait désormais jusqu'à sa taille en boucles gracieuses. Sa figure s'était définie : forme en cœur, peau blanche crémeuse qui semblait scintiller, mâchoire élégamment définie, pommettes hautes, petit nez droit, ses yeux autrefois banals étaient désormais pailletés de verts lui donnant un regard à la fois doux et impérial.

Même sa silhouette s'était métamorphosée, passant de la pré-adolescente sans atout à une anatomie des plus avantageuses avec sa poitrine développée juste ce qu'il fallait, une taille fine et ses hanches assez larges, lui donnant les formes pour lesquelles de nombreuses filles tueraient sans cérémonie. Elle se tenait maintenant à un fière 1m70 pile qui renforçait le côté harmonieux, généreux et un peu majestueux qui la caractérisait.

Une fois satisfaite que rien n'était déplacé, elle se tourna vers la sacoche enchantée qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle, à chaque mission, et plus particulièrement celle-ci vu qu'ils ne feraient pas de pause avant de partir pour leur prochaine aventure. Elle avait troqué son sac à main violet contre cette poche car il était évident que la première version était moins pratique qu'une sacoche verte militaire qui pouvait aussi bien se porter en bandoulière qu'accrocher à la ceinture… Elle vérifia pour ce que devait être la 10000 fois que tout était là. Bouquins ? Check. Potions ? Check. Parchemins et encre ? Check…

Une fois la liste revisitée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Il était presque l'heure. 7 minutes…

Se redressant, elle vérifia que son collier était bien en place avait de se diriger vers ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois : ses armes blanches. En effet, outre sa baguette, Hermione emmenait toujours un petit arsenal de couteaux, dagues et autres objets pointus en tout genre. On ne sait jamais après tout… Elle commença alors à les placer à leur place respectives, 2 couteaux à lancer dans chaque bottes, une dague en travers le bas du dos, un petit poignard sur l'intérieur de l'avant bras…etc etc, mais surtout, les dagues jumelles que lui avait transmises ses parents qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture...

Elle fixa son sac sur ses hanches, légèrement en arrière pour qu'il ne la gêne pas.

Un gong retentit. C'était l'heure.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

'_Showtime._'

* * *

cortisol[1] : hormone humaine du stress et de la douleur

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Je vous dis à bientôt en espérant que ça vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont non obligatoires mais elles sont toujours agréables pour l'auteur! Oui oui, même seules qui critiquent, enfin de la critique constructive =P Et tout le monde peut participer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo!_

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte! Faux espoirs hein?_

_Nan, pour être honnête, j'ai la méga poisse... Entre, le pas d'internet pendant 1-2 semaines, plus le pc portable qui m'a calqué entre les mains—et par conséquent perte de tous mes chapitres et de ceux de mes traductions...— et autres petites surprises de mon quotidien (quotidien parfaitement normal hein Amandine? haha) ça a été...intense nous diront._

_D'ailleurs, ça risque d'être mouvementé pendant quelques temps encore mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de pouvoir écrire et donc d'update beaucoup plus régulièrement. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais c'est faisable!_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le second chapitre!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leurs opinions! Si vous avez des idées que vous voulez que j'inclue dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas ;) Et, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner ce projet! (Et oui, Amandine, je n'ai pas oublier que je te dois un sortilège en particulier, mais il arrivera plus tard! PROMIS!)_

_*Comme toujours :_

_- "parole"_

_- 'pensée'_

_**Dédicace :** à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire!_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux! Dammit...**_

* * *

Hermione descendit les escaliers, glanant à travers la vitre l'espace d'une seconde en passant. Si le Soleil n'était déjà plus visible, déjà échoué derrière les hautes cimes le ciel n'en gardait pas moins les stigmates de sa présence flamboyante. Ce coucher était particulièrement cramoisi.

Couleur sang.

Du sang. Il allait en couler ce soir. Beaucoup.

Amusant que de constater que la couleur de la vie et de la passion était aussi symbole de mort pour quiconque faisait l'erreur d'en verser un peu trop.

Hermione pris un nouveau tournant serré. Les couloirs se suivaient, se poursuivaient et s'entremêlaient. Après tout, de la place était requise afin d'accueillir tout ce petit monde. On ne pouvait pas espérer venir à bout des Mangemorts avec trois pèquenauds...

A la fin de ce qui semblait être une éternité — alors que moins de 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées — elle arriva enfin à destination. La porte à double battant,construite dans un bois sombre ayant passé les âges, lui barrait la route mais cela ne lui fit absolument pas ralentir le pas. Elle dégagea sa baguette et, d'un mouvement négligé du poignet, l'ouvrit avant de se faufiler dans la pièce.

L'intérieur était bondé.

Malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait chaque et chacune des personnes dans la pièce, cela ne prévint pas l'imperceptible raideur dans ses épaules.

Trop de monde, tue le monde comme on dit.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, pas du tout. Les individus présents avaient été triés sur le volet, testés avant d'être admis dans l'Ordre. Ils avaient combattus et perdus en ensembles. Ils avaient prouvés leur valeur à maintes reprises et de bien des façons.

Non, ce n'était pas tant le manque de confiance que le nombre de personnes concentrées qui lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et, à en juger par le nombre de baguettes qui mystérieusement trouvées le chemin jusqu'à la main de leurs propriétaires, elle n'était pas la seule à être quelque peu tendue.

Aucun n'était à l'aise dans les grands attroupements. Et cela pouvait aisément s'expliquer. Les incessantes batailles au fil des années avaient assurées la gravure du mot "prudence" dans le cerveau.

Un ennemi peut si facilement se dissimuler dans la foule que c'en était même pas drôle. Et un accident était si vite arrivé...

En effet, si le côté de la Lumière était fort réticent à engager des combats au milieu d'innocents, on ne pouvait pas en dire que les forces Sombres y accordait une seconde de scrupules... Au contraire même, plus il y avait de Moldus impliquées et tués, mieux ils se portaient !

Ce genre de situation laissait des marques. L'ochlophobie et l'agoraphobie en étaient deux. Le pire ne prévenait jamais avant de frapper.

Était-ce de la paranoïa ? Certes. Stupidité ? Peut-être bien. Mais baisseraient-ils leur garde pour autant ? Oh que non ! Surement pas !

"VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !" La devise du regretté Maugrey Fol Oeil résonnait encore dans leurs têtes tel un indéfectible mantra.

Psychoter un peu n'avait jamais tué personne c'était de ne pas se méfier qui faisait que vous vous retrouviez refroidi avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Ce petit diction avait déjà fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises et bizarrement—_bizarrement_ — Hermione n'était pas tentée de le tester sur sa personne.

Une légère paranoïa était sacrément utile dès lors qu'il s'agissait de rester en vie! Et de la paranoïa, elle en avait à revendre!

Une fois tous ces enfoirés morts et enseveli— métaphoriquement et littéralement valable vu le plan établi d'ailleurs— elle consentira peut-être —_peut-être_ était le mot clé— à diminuer ses niveaux d'alertes. Jusque là, ce n'était même pas en pointillé dans le coin le reculé de la périphérie de son esprit.

Et même si tout se passait comme prévu, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Trop de choses avaient changés, avaient été brisées. Certains réflexes, qu'elle le veuille ou non, lui resteront à vie. Elle en était consciente mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose de rester consciente de son entourage...

Une chose qu'elle espérait, disparaitrait avec le passage du temps —ou du moins diminuera— était les cauchemars.

Les horreurs que tous avaient traversés les poursuivaient partout et asseyaient leurs consciences. Sans répit.

Chacun gérait le stress et les souvenirs à sa façon. Ou essayait.

Si certains finissaient tout simplement par perdre la raison et gagner un aller simple pour une pension complète dans le Département de Psychiatrie de St Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de leur vie; les autres parvenaient tout de même à conserver une certaine stabilité d'esprit. Que ce soit en raison des fréquentes thérapies ou grâce aux liens qu'ils avaient réussis à conserver avec les personnes qui leur étaient chères.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que la potion du Sommeil-Sans-Rêves remportaient tous les suffrages et un succès phénoménal parmi les rangs. Sa vente avait crevée tous les plafonds. Les mises en garde contre ses effets addictifs étaient tout bonnement jetées aux oubliettes pour la plupart qui en avaient abusés afin de glaner quelques précieuses heures de _paix_. Et même si d'autres respectaient les restriction, rares étaient ceux qui avaient la volonté —ou pouvaient, car c'était parfois médicalement exigé— de s'en passer totalement.

En ce qui la concernait, la Griffondor faisait partie du lot qui l'utilisait avec modération. D'une part parce que se rendre dépendante d'une substance n'avait jamais été dans ses plans, et d'une autre...

Elle soupira en forçant ses doigts crispés à se détendre lorsqu'elle les énergies des personnes qu'elle cherchait vers le fond de la salle. Elle reprit son chemin vers elles, les autres membres s'écartant de son chemin avec un mélange de respect le plus profond et de crainte.

_D'autre part... _il était arrivé un moment—certainement la période la plus dure de toute sa vie— ou plus rien ne comptait. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, se résumait en un mot : oublier.

Coûte que coûte. A n'importe quel prix.

Harry et Blaise avaient même été forcés de lui supprimer sa baguette durant plusieurs mois afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'auto-jette le sortilège d'Oubliette. Même après que ce moment soit passé, ils avaient continué à surveiller tous ses mouvements, contrôler toutes les potions qui lui parvenait pendant un moment. Ils avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à faire du Serpentard son "fournisseur" de potions ou d'ingrédients pour qu'elle les concoctent elle-même si c'était nécessaire. Aucun risque n'était admis.

Ses deux-là...dans le genre protecteur, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux...ou pire, selon les points de vue. Elle était touchée qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle à ce point, vraiment. Mais cela était inutile.

Après la première "phase" soit passée, elle ne voulait plus de la bénédiction de l'oubli. Non. Ça aurait été trop facile. Lâche même. Et la lâcheté ne sied pas aux Griffondors. Ce qu'elle avait fait était son crime, ses pêchés et elle se _devait_ de les porter.

_En leurs mémoires..._

L'omission aurait été une solution qu'elle ne méritait pas. Tout comme le pardon.

Par ailleurs, même si cela la torturait au plus haut point, personne ne méritait d'être effacé, rien de moins qu'un vague souvenir. Et ceux concernés, encore moins que les autres.

Elle vivait pour eux, grâce à eux et elle avait le _devoir_ de se souvenir.

Mais plus jamais—_jamais_— elle ne voulait se retrouver dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était trouvé.

Ce qui s'était produit avait été de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez forte, ni intelligente pour comprendre les évènements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les contrer. Une fois qu'elle avait avalé la vérité, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen d'y remédier: l'entrainement. Un entrainement que certains avaient qualifié de démesuré, à la limite du suicidaire mais qui, en son opinion, était juste.

Une sorte de pénitence.

Trop de vie avaient été perdus, trop de destins avaient été brisés dans cette guerre; le moins qu'elle puisse faire, était de faire tout son possible pour que ça ne se reproduisent plus. Les évènements de cette nuit-là avait simplement servit de catalyseur. Et quel catalyseur...

Comme d'autres, ses amis avaient tenté de "lui faire entendre raison". Harry et Blaise étaient du nombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que rien ne l'arrêterai, et mieux encore; qu'ils l'acceptent sans poser de questions. Dès lors, au lieu de la combattre et de s'opposer, ils l'avaient soutenu et encouragé contre vents et marées. Allant jusqu'à l'aider dans ses expériences et à se pousser eux-même à un régime bien supérieur au précédent.

Elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser la dette qu'elle éprouvait envers eux... Même s'ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé et la raison de cette brusque transformation, ils tenaient suffisamment à elle pour passer outre et lui donner leur indéfectible soutien. C'était infiniment plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu rêver. Qu'ils bondissent hors de leurs gonds à sa décision, ça, elle savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas; qu'après quelque temps qu'ils tolèrent ses actions, peut-être; même qu'ils la défende et la secondent? Elle n'avait pas daigner espérer. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais perdre l'espoir.

Or, qu'Ils aient compris à quel point c'était important pour elle sans qu'elle ne leur en disent un mot en disait long sur la puissance de leurs liens.

Et ces rapports s'étaient encore intensifié au cours des dernières années, au point où les 3 étaient toujours inconsciemment alerte sur la position des 2 autres.

Bien sûr, de manière générale, il était possible pour quelqu'un de savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait près d'eux. C'était une partie de l'instinct animal que l'homme tendait à perdre. Il en restait cependant des brides, filaments éparts, noyés dans un monde de rationalité et de limites inculqué par la société.

Ces fragments s'exprimaient avec une intensité différente chez chaque individu; mais il était tout de même possible pour tout un chacun de savoir quand, par exemple, une personne venait d'entrer dans la même pièce que vous. Cet état d'éveil ne se produisait pas par un contact visuel, c'était un sentiment, une _sensation_.

Vous le ressentez aux plus profond de vos tripes. _Un frisson qui remonte l'échine. Les cheveux qui se dressent sur votre nuque. Un sentiment de froid._

Et tant d'autres petits signaux qui vous mettent en garde parce que, _oui_, vous n'êtes plus seul.

C'était un système de défense sophistiqué, conservé depuis la nuit des temps, qui se mettait en place avant même l'identification du _potentiel_ danger.  
L'instinct de préservation s'exprimant dans toute sa splendeur.

Ce phénomène était valable chez les maîtres de la magie aussi. Dans les deux versions. A savoir que tous les sorciers et sorcières dignes de ce nom étaient à même de ressentir une magie possédant une signature différente de la leur dans un périmètre qui leur était propre. Après tout, toute personne armée de magie était potentiellement un danger mortel. Et encore plus dans un tel rassemblement.

Bien entendu, ce périmètre de perception variait. Il dépendait de divers facteurs : de la puissance du don magique de l'individu, du potentiel maximum qu'il peut atteindre, de son entrainement, son état psychique et physique, son niveau d'alerte etc etc... mais tous, le possédait.

Il y avait cependant une restriction à cette merveilleuse faculté. Si une personne magique parvenait bel et bien à détecter la présence d'une autre, elle ne pouvait définir de _qui_ il s'agissait. Ami ou ennemi, telle était la question.

Mais comme toujours, il existait des exceptions à la règle.

Enfin, si un sorcier ou une sorcière était particulièrement accoutumée—à l'extrême en réalité— et parfaitement en phase avec une autre personne, ils leur était possible de savoir si cette personne était dans les alentours ainsi que d'obtenir des informations sur sa position. Une radar en quelque sorte.

Et parmi les exceptions de ce monde se trouvaient nos 3 compères. Cela sous-entendait que ses deux compagnons étaient tout aussi éveillés de son arrivée dans la salle —ils l'avaient senti arrivé bien avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes—qu'elle de leurs positions.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle ses doigts avaient optempéré avec son cerveau lorsque ce dernier avait ordonné de ne pas agripper sa baguette aussi férocement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le fait que sa magie, qui scannait ses alentours sans relâche, l'avait averti qu'ils étaient dans la pièce et la consolation qu'elle en éprouvait n'avait pas été suffisante pour empêcher la réaction physique qui découlait de son immersion dans tant de monde; et pire; dans une foule d'êtres magiques.

_Logiquement_, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. _Logiquement_, elle savait qu'elle était entouré d'amis et d'alliés. _Logiquement_, elle savait que même si un danger pointait le bout de son nez, elle était parfaitement apte à se défendre et qu'il n'y avait par conséquent aucun raison de paniquer.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la logique qui gouvernait ses sens à l'heure actuelle et faisaient battre son cœur en accéléré. Et les instincts étaient _tout_, sauf logiques.

La magie avait pour seule et unique envie de protéger son porteur. Elle n'avait pas d'autre utilité. Pas d'autre but. Défendre son propriétaire était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et la magie d'Hermione était tout particulièrement puissante.

Dès qu'elle avait senti le déconfort de sa maîtresse, elle avait tenté de passer à l'action. C'était pour elle aussi inné que de switcher l'interrupteur de la position _off_ sur _on_. Du passif à l'actif; du défensif à l'offensif en une fraction de seconde.

Et un fragment de son pouvoir avait réussi à échapper à son contrôle avant qu'elle ne reprenne les rennes en main...plus ou _moins_...

Cet "incident" expliquait aussi aussi bien les doigts engourdis menaçant de briser sa baguette que l'écartement—parfois quelque peu vif— de certains membres de l'Ordre. Majoritairement ceux qui soit n'étaient pas coutumier du phénomène ou les plus faibles d'entre eux...

Et ils auraient été stupides de ne pas le faire: pendant un moment, son aura entière avait crié **"DANGER!"**

Mais la plupart pourtant, avaient conservé leur calme, visages sereins et amicaux, même si on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux que la puissance dégagée avait agité leur propre sorcellerie. Ils avaient l'habitude après tout. Et puis, c'était _Hermione_. Tous la connaissait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

D'autre part, à quelques heures de la dernière opération de l'Ordre du Phénix, la tension qui régnait était déjà palpable, quasi cristallisée dans l'air. Il aurait suffi de peu pour que les magies, déjà sous pression, ne s'engouffrent dans leurs veines en direction du vecteur jusqu'au monde physique : la baguette. Un rien, une simple étincelle, pouvait mettre le feu au poudre; bien que la Griffondor pouvait difficilement être qualifiée de "rien".

La sorcière continua d'avancer vers la table du fond d'un pas inébranlable tout en prenant le temps de retourner le salut que lui adressait ses amis. Rien qu'un simple signe de tête ou même un croisement de regard mais c'était suffisant; ils avaient compris qu'elle était toujours avec eux. Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith... tous étaient venus. Enfin, tous ceux encore en vie... Elle aperçut le visage angoissé de Ginny qui fixait une silhouette penchée sur une table. Harry...

Les personnes autour de la dite table étaient tous des Officiers de l'Ordre ou des individus qui avaient des compétences spéciales requises pour la mission, telle une compréhension approfondie des Runes Ancienne. Nul autre n'était admis. Normalement.

Mais en voyant les yeux hantés de la jolie rousse, la princesse de Griffondor, comme certains l'avaient surnommée, décida qu'une exception était de mise. Déviant de son précédent trajet et décrivant un arc de cercle, elle alla effleurer l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui dans son tourment ne l'avait pas senti approcher. "Ginny"

A la mention de son nom murmuré presque imperceptiblement, la rousse leva la tête vers elle. "Hermione...je..."

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Ou peut-être ne les trouvait-elle pas... Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, tout était affiché au grand jour sur son visage. Avec l'ombre d'un sourire et un petit signe de tête, Hermione incita sa cadette d'un an à la suivre avant de reprendre son chemin. Après quelques pas, elle se rendit compte que Ginny ne la suivait pas. Se retournant, elle lui tendit la main "Allé, viens" dit-elle avec un sourire plus marqué.

Certainement le premier vrai sourire de la journée retroussa les lèvres de la rousse alors qu'elle survolait littéralement la distance les séparant pour saisir sa main. La gratitude qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant semblait sans limites.

* * *

En arrivant à destination, Hermione se glissa tranquillement entre 2 Officiers, Ginny toujours à sa suite. Les deux hommes étaient tellement absorbés par les plans qu'ils venaient d'étalés sous leurs yeux qu'ils ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

"Ils sont faux. Nous avons effectués quelques modifications de dernière minutes depuis la dernière fois."

Dire qu'ils avaient été surpris par le doux susurrement venant apparemment de nul part—il n'y avait personne derrière eux...si?— aurait été grandement sous-estimé. Le bond qu'ils firent aurait aisément pu être qualifié dans la catégorie saut en hauteur aux Jeux Olympique.

"Content de revoir Hermione" déclara Harry sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, un petit sourire fixé aux lèvres.

" Sérieusement, vous savez que c'est ultra flippant vos trucs de télépathie d'omniscience où un truc comme ça? intervint Ted Johnson.

Il finit la phrase qu'il lisait avait de jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivée et de remarquer la présence de Ginny derrière elle. Il resta figé, surpris, pendant une seconde avant de se ressaisir et l'accueillir et de l'inviter à faire le tour afin de le joindre. Pendant qu'elle effectuait le court trajet, il jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à son amie.

En tant que Commandant de l'Ordre, il lui était impossible de marquer de préférence parmi les membres au risque de créer une discorde. La plupart s'en contreficherait comme d'une guigne mais certains membres parmi les plus anciens—en âge— auraient pu se servir de ce fait pour appuyer leur réprimande qu'il était trop jeune pour être le dirigeant de l'Ordre. Cela avait déjà été une mini-guerre pour le leur faire accepter, il lui était défendu de leur donner d'autres arguments sur son présumé "manque de discernement et d'impartialité" dû à son jeune âge. Ses amis avaient compris qu'il marchait sur une corde fine et ne lui en avait pas tenu pas rigueur. Au fil des ans, les choses s'étaient calmées mais certaines rancœurs étaient tenaces et comme le disait la devise de Poudlard "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_" [1]. Mais si c'était Hermione qui prenait les devants... personne n'oserait rien dire. _Surtout_, si c'était Hermione.

Vraiment... Cela lui était insupportable de devoir exclure certains de ses amis les plus proches pour la sécurité du _protocol_. Il détestait les règlements, les avaient toujours méprisés, mais auparavant tout ce qu'il risquait était un renvoi. Ici, il avait la vie de centaines de personnes entre ses mains... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer avec le feu avec insouciance comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ravalait donc ses désirs et endossait un rôle qui le rendait mal à l'aise avec toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Heureusement que ses deux amis était là pour lui... Ron lui manquait énormément néanmoins...

Sa disparition avait laissé un énorme vide dans le Trio d'Or original et avait frappé les deux autres membres aussi durement qu'un uppercut du Saule Cogneur... Il s'était cependant reconstruit, avait accepté l'idée que son ami n'était plus. Cela avait pris du temps. Mais le deuil avait été fait. Il était aussi conscient que l'arrivée de Blaise— ou plutôt le retour— avait été une bénédiction pour le groupe. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début... Les rapports entre les deux mâles avaient été électrique au premier abord... Le seul lien entre eux avait été Hermione. C'était le seul vecteur.

Pendant un long moment, Harry avait été en colère contre le monde entier pour la perte de son ami. La seconde étape du deuil... et ce **_Serpentard _**était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Essayant de prendre la place qui n'était pas la sienne. Cet _imposteur_ tentait de remplacer Ron dans leurs esprits. Un coup fourbe, vicieux à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pu l'encaisser et avait littéralement **_explosé_**. Une crise pire que quand la tante Marge avait insulté ses parents, bien pire que quand Sirius était mort. Les vases et la fenêtre aux alentours avaient volé en milles morceaux sous l'effet de la colère et de sa magie incontrôlable à cet instant.

Les mots avaient volé de sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, cherchant à blesser le plus possible. Ils avaient jaillis en un flot quasiment incompréhensible sans passer par le filtre à idioties qu'était censé être le cerveau. Et le beau métisse n'était pas du genre à le laisser écraser sans réagir... Au début, Hermione n'avait rien dit car elle savait que c'était sa façon de dépasser ce stade du deuil et que Blaise était parfaitement capable de se défendre contre les accusations. Par ailleurs, le Serpentard était extrêmement intelligent et avait compris le pourquoi d'une telle crise de nerfs et était resté d'un sang froid impressionnant, tel l'emblème de sa maison...un vrai serpent... Il avait cependant commis une erreur, une atroce et énorme erreur...

Constant que ces objections et brimades sorties en langage plus fleuri les unes que les autres n'avaient, jusque lors, pas eu les effets escomptés, il était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui avaient fait honte dès l'instant où sa colère était retombé; ou plutôt dès qu'Hermione, elle-même, avait pris les armes contre lui. Elle avait toujours été la plus douée avec les mots et, _Dieu sait_ qu'il en avait pris réellement conscience ce soir-là. Les répliques cinglantes qu'elle lui avait sorti l'avait scié. Littéralement coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Mais elles lui avaient aussi fait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même... Chose qui était grandement nécessaire. Elle avait fait explosé un certains nombres d'objets et de meubles elle-même d'ailleurs...

Devant la furie qu'elle était en passe de devenir et les dégâts que ça aurait pu engendrer, la dispute entre le nouveau membre du Trio et Harry avait été promptement oublié et ils avaient joint leurs forces pour désamorcer la bombe qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux. Après ce petit épisode, le brun aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux verts avait présenté ses plus plates excuses au métisse avec les yeux turquoises. Qui les avait accepté avec une facilité déconcertante d'ailleurs... Ce n'est que plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à discuter— comme des personnes civilisées cette fois— qu'il appris que c'est parce que lui même était passé par ce stade il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Durant cette soirée, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, n'entrant jamais dans des sujets trop personnels—on ne passe pas du stade connaissance "extra-ultra-lointaine-limite-hostile" au stade ami-ami en un soir après tout— mais ils avaient tout de même trouvé un terrain d'entente. Il avait compris que Blaise ne cherchant absolument pas à remplacer Ron, il n'était pas lui, ne le serai jamais, et ne voulait pas l'être; non pas par manque de respect envers le défunt, mais juste parce que Ron n'était _pas_ lui. Il resterait Blaise Zabini jusqu'au bout. Cette conversation n'avait pas tout réglé mais elle avait permis la construction d'une base saine et solide sur laquelle allait venir se bâtir ce qui allait devenir une amitié aussi grande— différente certes mais tout aussi grande— que celle qu'il avait eu avec Ronald Weasley.

Repenser à cette nuit était suffisante pour amener un sourire aux lèvres du Gryffondor. Vraiment, comme l'avait déduit Ron tout ce temps auparavant, Hermione était effrayante. Brillante, mais effrayante. Elle n'avait jamais été en colère contre lui avant, et maintenant qu'il avait eu un petit avant goût de ce que cela pourrait donner, il était parfaitement satisfait de ne pas renouveler l'expérience et de la rendre furieuse cette fois... Il tenait à sa vie. Il était peut-être courageux, mais pas masochiste... Et il savait que Blaise éprouvait la même chose.

En parlant du serpent... Ce dernier avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Hermione au moment de son apparition et avait décidé de s'en sortir comme accoudoir pendant que Ginny venait vers lui. Il était rapide pour quelqu'un de sa stature... A la remarque de Ted, il avait émit un drôle de son, situé quelque part entre un reniflement et un rire, l'espace d'une seconde, avant que sa voix suitant le sarcasme ne s'éleva " En même temps, vous autres, Poufsouffle, avez fortement tendance à mouiller le pantalon pour rien"

La référence à l'incident d'il y a 4mois était si évidente qui nul ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement tandis que le teint de Ted franchissant un dangereux rouge violacé.

"Ceci était fort déplacé, Mr Zabini"

Enfin, presque tout le monde...

" Peut-être, mais c'était drôle" répondit-il avec une insolence décontractée à McGonagall, haussant des épaules.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir et de vous concentrez sur l'opération de ce soir."

Blaise parvint de justesse à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Harry "Bon alors, tu y vas où tu attends qu'on prenne racine?"

Sa réponse, où plus, son manque de réponse lui valu un regard suspicieux " Okay, qui es-tu? Qu'as-tu fais de Blaise?"

"C'est un de mes _vieux_ professeur. Ça apporte quelques privilèges. Parfois... Et je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment, on va détruire du Mangemort, je laisse donc passer pour cette fois."

Vraiment... Il n'y avait que Zabini Blaise pour être joyeux à l'aube d'une bataille de destruction massive contre les Mangemorts. Alors que tout le monde était concentré, anxieux...lui était tout simplement _heureux_... 'Sadique va.' pensa Harry en secouant la tête, amusé.

" Okay. Bon, comme Mione l'a dit en arrivant, nous avons effectué quelques modifications à la dernière minute" Son ton signifiant "buisiness" ramena tout le monde sur Terre en un claquement de doigts." On va faire un petit briefing pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là et après, on passe directement à l'action. Ça va pour tous?"

Tous acquiescèrent.

"Bon, le premier vrai changement se situe dans les équipes. On fait un échange : Ted, tu échanges avec Lise et passe dans l'équipe qui neutralisera les protections à courtes distance pendant que Lise prendra ta place dans celle qui s'occupe des longues distances et du piège l'Anti-transplanage." Maintenant, pour la partie la difficile... "Mione, je sais que tu voulais..." La légère fluctuation dans la magie de la dite jeune-femme l'incitait à ne pas poursuivre sa phrase, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu pour autant. " Hermione...je ne doute pas que tu aies déjà mémorisé tous les plans et que tu sois capable d'accomplir la mission mais je préférerai éviter de te mettre en première ligne cette fois-ci...Tu portes toujours les séquelles

"Harry," interrompt-elle, "je sais que tu essayes de m'aider, vraiment. Mais premièrement, Blaise m'a donné le dernier des dosages contre les effets du Doloris, tu l'as vu, tu étais là." Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un nouvel argument mais elle ne le laissa pas faire "Deuxièmement, ce genre de blessure ne nous as jamais stoppé auparavant" ajouta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un minuscule sourire avant de se reprendre "Troisièmement, tu as raison, je connais les plans, je connais chaque passage secret, chaque patrouille, ce qui est impératif . Quatrièmement, tu sais que je dois être sur le terrain, l'équipe que je dirige est capitale à la réussite de la mission et chaque lame compte... Et avant que tu ne râles, ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que peu importe ce que tu dis, je ne plierai pas cette fois, je viens." Avant de reprendre d'une vois plus douce" Tu auras beau le souhaiter, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire. Ce qui doit se produire, ce qui est censé se produire, se produira. Reste à savoir si tu seras avec moi ou non..."

Le double sens n'était perdu ni pour le Commandant des Forces de l'Ordre, pas plus que pour Blaise qui s'était légèrement raidit, ni pour les quelques personnes qui connaissait les intentions du Trio après cette nuit. Ginny en avait honte mais l'espace d'un instant, un bref moment, elle avait eu de l'espoir... l'espoir qu'Harry ne suivrai pas Hermione dans une nouvelle aventure dont ils ignoraient tout, l'espoir qu'il resterait avec elle. Elle avait aussi honte d'éprouver de la jalousie envers sa meilleure amie... Jalousie pour la dévotion qui existait entre la personne qu'elle aimait et son amie... elle comprenait qu'Harry souhaitait l'accompagner, elle aurait cependant voulu les venir avec eux, ne pas être laissée derrière...encore... mais le nombre de personne qu'Hermione pouvait magiquement transporter avec elle était limité. Toute puissante qu'elle était, elle avait aussi ses limites.

Ces sentiments ne durèrent qu'un instant, avant qu'elle ne les étouffe, penaude. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait puisse que les prochains mots d'Harry l'auraient fait pour elle.

"Très bien, j'ai compris... je me rend définitivement cette fois... **mais**, vous restez ensemble à tout moment et je le pense! Tu lui colles aux basques Zabini! Et vous m'attendez au point de rendez-vous convenu, _**compris**_?"

un ironique "Sir, Yes Sir' voleta jusqu'à leurs oreilles alors qu'Hermione lui colla un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en souriant. Personne ne leur prêta une réelle attention cependant. Les personnes qui ne savaient pas ce qui se passait se posaient des questions bien évidemment, mais ils savaient mieux que de se mettre à questionner. Ils préférèrent donc se concentrer sur modèle de la bataille se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

"Harry, tu es sûr de ton coup ici?" demanda une Lise anxieuse. "C'est pas exactement prudent de rentrer par la grande porte..."

"En même temps, une diversion," commença Fred Weasley, "c'est pas fait pour être discret." finit George tout joyeux.

" Sérieusement, vous les Gryffondors, êtes des malades mentaux finis... vous êtes tellement accro à l'adrénaline que, quand il n'y a pas assez de danger et de problèmes à votre coup, vous en créez!" grommela Axel. "Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui soit raisonnable"

Le faible du Serdaigle pour la belle lione n'était un secret pour personne. Mais il avait été rejeté, comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs...

"Hmmm... c'est pas faux. En même temps..." répliqua George avec un énorme sourire

"En même temps, restez assis sur nos derrières, à ne rien faire en méditant sur le comment et pourquoi de l'Univers comme vous autres Serdaigles, ne va pas aider non plus."

"Hey!" provint d'une Lise indignée

"**On se calme**! On est pas là pour décrire et tords et travers de chaque maisons! Chacun est indispensable pour le bien de tous. Rappelez vous de la devise de l'Ordre!"

"Merci, Ms Granger. Il y en a au moins une qui garde la tête sur les épaules ici." acquiesça sèchement McGonagall.

"Pfff... J'avoue qu'elle a pas tord... Okay tout le monde! Vous pouvez tous prendre vos différents et vous les foutre au" "**Mr Zabini!**" "très bien, très bien, on ne s'énerve pas! vous pouvez vous les fourrer là où le Soleil ne brille pas! Voilà... C'est mieux comme ça?"

La figure indignée du professeur de Métamorphose lui répondit ; accompagnée de rires de part et d'autres de la table. Au moins, l'épée de Damoclès qui avait survolée la table l'espace d'un moment avait été levée. Et c'est dans une ambiance plus décontractée que les dernières mises au point se firent.

"Au final, la stratégie employée n'est pas mal du tout. Complètement irrationnelle, à la limite de la folie— non mais vraiment, il faut être pas tout à fait net pour penser à utiliser les jumeaux Weasley et leurs feux d'artifices dans les diversions— Mais, il n'empêche..." conclut Ted

"Je reconnais qu'il y a du génie. Mais je maintiens que ceci n'est pas cartésien et que quiconque à songer à _ça_, n'était pas cohérent au moment où s'est sorti de son esprit!" argumenta Axel, toujours piqué à sa fierté de Serdaigle mature. "D'ailleurs, qui a pensé à ce plan?"

Un moment de silence.

"Il doit s'agir de moi je crois. Est-ce un souci?" demanda gentiment Hermione, un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres.

Axel sentit son visage chauffé et un rouge à en faire pâlir de jalousie les Weasley la colora jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. "Non, non...pas du tout voyons." évoquant un ricanement du Serpentard dont le bras était enroulé autour des épaules de la personne dite "non cohérente".

Après un moment d'amusement, Harry prit pitié pour le pauvre aigle en phase de crash "Bon, puisqu'on à fait le tour, on va pouvoir y aller. Les chargés d'équipe, ne vous en faites pas, les membres sont déjà au courant des modifications. Je voulais juste vous les annoncer en personne et il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire."

Contournant la table pour se retrouver en face de la foule et pointant sa baguette à sa gorge "Sonorus"

" Votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît!" Il attendit que les chuchotements se dissipèrent avant de continuer "Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération à la prochaine minute. Mais avant, je ne suis pas bon dans ce genre d'exercice mais j'avais tout de même quelque chose que je veux dire. De ma part, de la part des Officiers présents, des membres qui se trouvent à St-Mangouste et que nous n'oublions pas! De la part de Dumbledore! De la part des personnes chères qui sont parties : merci. Merci à tous. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour votre soutien et la confiance que vous nous avez accordé. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons tous perdus des personnes que nous avons aimé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, une personne qui comptent pour nous a souffert. **_Vous_** avez souffert. Vous avez eu tant d'occasions de tout arrêter, de tout laisser tomber, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait... Vous êtes restés et vous vous êtes battus. Pour vous, pour les autres, pour vos droits et votre liberté. **_Pour le Bien de Tous_**. Et ici nous sommes, à la dernière mission de l'Ordre! Une fois celle-ci effectuée, nous serons libres de faire ce que bon nous voulons de notre vie. Chacun ira de son chemin mais jamais nous n'oublierons ce que nous avons bâti. Nous voguerons à nos activités après ce soir, mais nous resterons tous ensembles dans nos cœurs. Une expérience telle que nous l'avons vécue, ça ne s'oublie pas! Nous sommes peut-être d'horizons différents, avec des façons de penser qui digèrent, des opinions opposés sur certains sujets mais nous avons su mettre tout ça de côté afin de combattre côte à côte. Telle une famille. Parce que c'est que que nous sommes, une grande famille, unie par les mêmes idéaux et prête à se battre pour eux. Et c'est en tant que membre de cette même famille que j'ai une dernière requête à vous faire à tous : _rester en vie!_ Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vivre, et vivre une vie pleine! En l'hommage à nos familles de sang, à nos amis. _**Vous vous devez de rester en vie pour voir le Soleil se lever!**_ _**Est-ce que c'est compris?!**"**  
**_

Une clameur des applaudissements lui répondirent. "Parfait! Maintenant que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde. On y va!" D'un mouvement collectif tous se retournèrent vers la sortie._  
_

"ATTENDEZ!" Tout le monde se figea et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de s'exclamer et qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Blaise.

"Il y a juste une chose que je souhaiterai ajouter. Quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu dire... **Que la force soit avec vous!**"

Star Wars... _Star Wars_. Il avait trouvé le moyen de caser Star Wars dans un tel moment! Improbable. juste incroyable. Sa citation fût d'ailleurs accueillie par des réactions différentes, la première étant une incrédulité générale avant qu'une standing ovation retentisse mêlée à des éclats de rire. Bien sûr, des rabats-joie pouvaient toujours être trouvé mais ils étaient noyés dans la masse.

"Bon bin je me sens mieux, maintenant on peut y aller! Allons zigouiller du Mangemort! " et il sauta à bas de son estrade improvisée et se diriger vers la guerre, toute trace d'humour sur son visage oubliée en une seconde. Et tous suivirent son exemple...

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis, Hermione sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait la manche et se retourna vers Ginny.

"Tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce-pas? Tu me le ramènera vivant, tu me le promets Hermione?" l'angoisse et le désespoir de la jeune Gryffondor transparents dans sa voix vacillante

Alors que toutes deux arrivant à leur hauteur, Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux et se lia à un nouveau pacte avec elle-même "Je te le promets Ginny. Je te le promets."

* * *

[1] "On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort."

Je sais, pas de faits majeurs dans ce chapitre, mais il y a plein de détails et d'indices nécessaires pour la suite! Il était donc important à écrire ;)


End file.
